Weird Day
by Riisei Tachibana
Summary: Diperjalanan ketika Mamori diperintah Hiruma membeli permen karet free sugarnya. Mamori bertemu orang-orang yang dia anggap aneh, karena belum pernah ketemu di fandom ini. Hah sudahlah dibaca saja.


A/N: Yosh mina-san aku balik lagi dengan fic kedua ku, yang tentu aja GAJE banget, hehe, kali ini bertema Humor yang garing, hmmm, tapi maaf ya kalau Fic ini akhirnya akan jadi sampah atau derable, aku minta maaf m(_ _)m, yosh, semua karakter disini bener-bener **OOC**, sekali lagi bener-bener** OOC**, so, yang udah di warningin… yah kalian tau sendiri ^_^, dan bahasa yang digunakan bukan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar(bahasa jaman sekarang) wkwk~ lanjut aja keceritanya, enjoy~

**WARNING: OOC, OC, TYPO, GAJE BIN ABAL, ANEH DAN WARNING-WARNING LAINNYA.**

**EYESHIELD 21**

**Disclaimer: Aku bukan pemilik ES21 kalau aku yang punya,-**

**Aku bakalan mati dbunuh editornya karena ceritanya ngawur dan gabagus kekeke**

**Genre: Humor/Parody (Maybe)**

**WEIRD DAYS**

Sore Hari

"DASAR MANAGER SIALAN! DARI MANA AJA LO JAM GINI BARU PULANG? BELI PERMEN KARETNYA DIMANA? DIHUTAN?" Teriak Hiruma yang bisa saja membuat gendang telingaku pecah. Ujung pistolnya tepat berada dijidatku, bersiap menembak dan dengan tatapan killernya seperti biasa.

"Hei! Bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih? Lu gak liat gue ngos-ngosan begini? Seragam gue lepek! Liat gak luuuuuu!" Balasku kepada Hiruma yang gak kalah ngototnya. Huh! Biar saja aku tidak takut padanya, Cuma setan dengan gigi gergaji yang gila senapan yang ketawa 'Kekekeke' yang menurutku ANEH! "Nih permen karet lu! Gue belinya di ATLANTIS! Puas lu? KAMPRET lu Hiruma!" Ujarku bersamaan dengan melempar permen karetnya secara reflek ke mukanya! Bayangin reader! MUKANYAAA! Oh oke mungkin aku lebay, dengan emosi yang meluap-luap aku membuka pintu geser ruang klub dan menutupnya dengan membanting pintu malang itu.

Seluruh teman seperjuanganku melihat kejadian tadi hanya menganga, dan Taki yang dari awal aku masuk sedang berputar-putar dengan tarian indahnya (?) menurut dia aja si, berhenti dengan menaikkan kaki keatas. Oh, Hiruma, Ohh~ Aku bener-bener bodoh, ngelempar permen karet ke muka setannya si raja setan itu tanpa mikir-mikir dulu, oh, bagus Mamori kita liat mungkin nyawamu ada di tangan Hiruma, oke jujur, aku mau mati membayangkan bagaimana dia menyiksaku nanti. Dan juga mungkin mereka kaget, aku yang biasanya sabar, gak emosian, ramah, baik, cantik, jenius... Ah aduh maaf reader aku jadi narsis begini haha (ketawa garing), lupakan aja yang tadi, kenapa aku begini? Ada 3 alasan

Aku tadi sangat lelah, tiba-tiba saja aja kejadian aneh bin ajaib.

Seragamku lepek? Jelas aja aku pulang lari-lari kayak orang ditagih utang, dan plus nyebur ke kali kue sus kesayanganku pun nganyut, dan

Baru sampe Hiruma langsung bentak-bentak.

Reader yang baik hati, bagaimana perasaan kalian kalau kalian sedang capek tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan yang bisa memecahkan telinga ditambah ditodong senjata? Iya, itu bikin ESMOSI JIWAAA! Oke aku lebay lagi (-_-)'a

"Yaaa~ Tumben banget Mamo-nee marah-marah begitu?"

"Seram Max"

"Hiiiee, sa... sampe ngelempar permen karet ke mukanya Hiruma-san"

"Ha! Gue paling langsung pindah ke luar negeri berani begitu sama Hiruma"

"Haa! Apalagi gue, mungkin mati sengsara"

"Haaa! Anezaki punya nyawa 1000!"

"Hiruma, lo gak apa-apa?" Melihat kejanggalan pada diri Hiruma, yang dari tadinya hanya diam setelah kejadian barusan, Musashi berniat menghampirinya, tau-taunya dia balik lagi, karena ternyata reader! Hiruma ngencrit dicelana. Oh bukan ya? Maap salah, karena Hiruma memasang wajah lebih Horor dari yang Horor biasanya. Dan kali ini wajahnya mirip dedemit nahan boker! Crooot! Salah karena wajahnya angker seangker-angkernya.

"... MANAGER SIALAN! HARI INI LO SIALAN SE SIALAN SIALANYA! BERANI BANGET LO LEMPAR-LEMPAR PERMEN KARET SIALAN KE WAJAH TAMPAN GUE!"

Oh Yaallah bener apa kataku, dengar? Kalian dengar itu? Setan itu sekarang jadi Narsis apa kata dia tadi 'Tampan'? OH harusnya dia ngaca dulu di comberan. Kalau situasi genting seperti ini langkah satu-satunya! LARI!. Dengan kecepatan cahaya melebihi Sena aku langsung lari menjauhi ruang klub, dan pada saat aku menoleh kebelakang, setan itu dengan ganasnya menembakkan senjatanya secara brutal sembari mengejarku.

"Manager Sialan! Tunggu lo!"

"Ogah! Mana mau disuruh nunggu, kalau pada akhirnya gue mati ditangan setang narsis macam lu!" Oh aku salah ngucap harusnya setan bukan setang, maaf ya reader, authornya emang gak becus ngetiknya, abis kepikiran setang motornya yang copot tadi. Dan akhirnya terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran aku bersama Hiruma, hm persis kayak film-film india. Oya, kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi padaku barusan? Here we go.

XXX

"Manager sialan! Beliin gue permen karet sana! Stok gue abis" Ucap Hiruma datar sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Beli aja sono sendiri!" Tentu saja aku gak mau kalah sama setan satu itu, dia gak liat aku lagi pacaran sama bang boyor? A.K.A sapu yang selalu jadi senjata sekaligus perisai untuk menahan serangan-serangan Hiruma, keren kan? Soalnya ini sapu khusus, yang mendapatkannya harus mendaki gunung merapi dan betapa selama 500 hari tanpa makan tanpa minum. Bisa dibilang sapu ghoib~,

"Bener gamau?"

"Iya ogah!" Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Yakin ga?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Disogok pake apa-pun gue gak bakal mau!" Aku memalingkan wajah.

"Yah padahal belinya pake duit gue, sisa kembaliannya juga banyak, niatnya tadi si kembaliannya buat lu, buat beli kue sus sialan menjijikan itu. Gamau ya? Sayang ya, yaudah deh gue beli sendiri aja" Ucapnya dengan seringai yang menurutku Jelek bila dikeluarkan, ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tunggu, apa tadi katanya? Kue Sus?

"Hah Tunggu! Bener nih Hiruma? Seriusan?"

"Tentu aja manager bego! Kekeke mau ga? Gue jalan nih kalo lu gamau"

"Sini mana uangnya!" Aku menyodorkan kedua tanganku, kedepan muka Hiruma.

"Kekekekekeke, nih!" Aku pun kaget Hiruma kebanyakan ngasihnya, 15.000 yen? Ngasihnya enteng banget lagi. Ternyata setan ini gak main-main masalah kembalian, ini sih bisa beli kue sus 200 kotak! (1 kotak 35 Yen) Aku berseru kegirangan dalam hati, dengan perasaan riang langsung saja aku ngeloyor keluar sambil bersenandung ria. Darimana dia punya duit banyak segitu? Hmm mungkin kalo malem-malem dia ngipri jadi babi ngepet, entahlah~

"Yahaha makan puas! Makasih Hirumaaa~"

"Kekekeke manager sialan, gampang banget di pancing dengan kue sus menjijikan yang amat sialan, padahal tadi dia nolak mentah-mentah wkwkwk" Hiruma pun ngakak guling-guling di ruangan klub. Tanpa aku ketahui.

"Tunggu..." Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu "WAAA! Mamori bego! Malu banget gue! Padahal tadi gue udah nolak mentah-mentah!" Oke, kali ini aku tanpa sadar mau aja disuruh Hiruma pas dia ngomong 'keu sus' aku jadi gak inget lagi bahwa aku sudah menolak, padahal udah jelas tadi aku nolak mentah-mentah "Hiruma brengsek! Pasti dia lagi ketawa sejadi-jadinya, Apa gue balik lagi aja ya? Ah tapi tanggung deh" Akhirnya aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan, toh nanti aku pasti bakalan makan enak pulangnya.

XXX

"Kakaooooo! Diamana kamu? Hinano lelah mencarimu! Kakao kamu diamana? Hinano kesepian" Saat melewati jembatan aku melihat wanita berambut hijau sepinggang, sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang. Ng, tunggu, apa dia robot? Bentuknya seperti manusia tapi badanya... Aku menangkap raut sedih terlihat di wajahnya, karena gak tega aku samperin aja dia.

"Anu.. Maaf, kamu kenapa ya? Kamu nyasar? Kamu hilang?" Gadis imut itu langsung menoleh ke arahku, matanya berbinar.

"Ah! Hinano gak hilang atau nyasar, Hinano lagi nyari Kakao, kamu lihat Kakao ga?" Tanyanya

"Kakao? Biji coklat? Kalo biji coklat ada noh di supermarket" Kataku

"Ih! Bukan Kakao yang itu! Tapi Kakao yang manusia!"

"Emang ada biji coklat ada yang bentuk manusia?" Tanyaku heran.

"Bukan! Kakao itu sepertimu manusia! Namanya Kakao!" Balasnya

"OOOHH! Bilang ke neng dari tadi! Lho, emang kamu bukan manusia?"

"Bukan, aku peri pohon! Aku masuk kedalam tubuh boneka. Dan aku mencintai Kakao" Gadis berambut Hijau itu terlihat sangat senang ketika menyebut kata KAKAO. Seperti apa ya Kakao itu? Apa bener kayak biji coklat? :/

"Hah seriusan lo?" Aku mendelik ke arah Hinano, dia hanya ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

**SREKKK SREEKK SREEKKK**

Diseberang jembatan terdapat tanaman semak semak yang cukup tinggi, aku mendegar sesuatu dari sana.

"HATSCHOEEMMMM!"

"A.. Apa itu? Suara bersin siapa itu? Monster kah?" Aku dan gadis yang bernama Hinano ini berlari kecil menuju semak-semak itu, dan saat aku melihat dibalik semak-semak itu.

"Gyyaaaaaa! Kakao! Kamu dari mana? Hinano cari-cari lho!" Tanpa basa-basi Hinano langsung lompat dan meluk Kakao, oh jadi ini yang namanya Kakao, oh, lumayan si tampangnya, warna rambutnya sama kayak Sena. Apa mereka pacaran ya? Agresif banget Hinanonya.

"Gara-gara ada kucing lewat jadi bersin gue! Oi! Lepasin! Ngapain si!" Kakao pun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Hinano agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kakao jahat! Kenapa lari? Hinano gak mau lepasin!" Balas Hinano dengan menambah erat pelukanya. Kalian bisa lihat reader, Kakao hampir mati keabisan napas, karena di peluk dengan kekuatan monster.

"Ya jelas aja gue lari! Gue gamau make baju melambai-lambai begitu!"

"... Kenapa? Padahal baju ini manis! Nih lihat, apa lagi kalau Kakao yang pakai!" Hinano langsung mengeluarkan baju maid berwana pink berenda! Ditambah kuping kucing. Oh gila ini cewek! Jelas aja dia kabur dipaksa pake baju beginian. Bagi cewek itu manis tapi bagi cowok kalo dipake GAK SAMA SEKALI.

"HYAAAAA! LEPASIN! GAK! GAK AKAN PERNAH PAKAI ITU! IH KAMSEUPIL!" Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Kakao lepas dari pelukan yang menurutnya serangan pelukan mematikan Hinano itu, dan berlari dengan cepat.

"Kakao tunggu! Jangan lari lagi" Akhirnya Hinano pergi ngejar Kakao.

"Apa-apaan mereka berdua ('-_-)" Aku pun langsung mengangkat bahu, dan meneruskan perjalananku kembali.

XXX

"Kapten tunggu anda terlalu cepat!"

"Matsumoto! Kita tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus cepat-cepat membawa berita ini kepada Ichinose!"

"Kapten! Bukan itu tapi..."

Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa pegal, aku pun merentangkan tangan untuk menghilangkan pegal ditanganku.

**JDUUUK**

"Kampret!"

"Kapten anda tidak apa-apa?"

"?" Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang nekat menghantam tanganku, langsung saja aku menengok kebawah.

"Lho Riku? Riku ngapain? Lagi cosplay?"

"Riku? Riku siapa?"

"Heh! Jangan pura-pura amnesia! Lu Riku kan Riku dari Wild Gun Mans?"

"..." Oh ya Riku masang wajah blo'on nya, kayaknya dia bener-bener amnesia, apa gara-gara kejedot tangan aku? Ah masa sih? Padahal tanganku kan loyo begini.

"Ih jangan kayak orang bego dong Riku! Oh wanita itu siapa? Pacar lu ya Riku, hmm Lumayan lumayan" Aku mengamati wanita disebelahnya, oh ya cantik juga, Riku hebat, kayaknya lebih tua, apa tante-tante? Ganyangka Riku ternyata gigolo -_-

" Gue bukan Riku! Gue! Kapten batalion 10 HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU! Bukan Riku! Matsumoto bukan pacar gue! " Hmm, kayaknya dia gak bohong atau amnesia.

"Benar nona, kami bukan Riku, kami ini shinigami"

"Nah iya tuh bener apa kata dia, jadi lu cewek jangan asal nuduh-nuduh!" Oke, orang yang mirip Riku ini lebih emosian, kenapa dia? Mikirin utang?

"Hitsssuuugayaaaaa!"

Seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan, laki-laki itu rambutnya warna merah kayak Akaba tapi bukan Akaba dan bertato! Dan dibelakangnya diikuti seorang pria gundul mirip tuyul yang dari tadi lari sambil ngaca,Oh okey mungkin mereka premen pasar yang mau nagih utang ke Bocah nyebelin ini.

"Renji?" Ujar Matsumoto, oh jadi namanya Renji?

"Hitsugaya! I... Ini! Le.. Hosh..hoshh.. Lebih baik lu pake celana lu dulu Hoshh... Hoshh, karena, LU LUPA MAKE CELANA ABIS BOKER DIJAMBAN!" Paman bertato itu berteriak sambil ngelempar celana kolor ke arah Hitsugaya, dan aku melihat ke arah Hitsugaya.

"GYAAAAAAA! CELANANYA! IH HENTAI HENTAI!" Aku pun menjerit histeris, baru sadar Hitsugaya cuma pake sempak bermotif polkadot.

"GYAAAAAAA~" Hitsugaya pun menjerit lebih histeris, ternyata dia baru sadar juga "MATSUMOTO, KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI! PANTES GUE DILIATIN ORANG-ORANG"

"Kan tadi gue udah bilang tunggu! Lu nya aja yang gak mau dengerin! Itu sempak ngewer kemana-mana! Udah cepet pake kolornya!" Matsumoto ngomong tambah ngotot.

"Maap kapten gue Cuma nemu kolor nya doang" Ucap paman bertato datar, aku melihat ke arah Hitsugaya yang Cuma diem.

"Hallo, Riku? Eh, Hitsugaya?" Oke muka dia lebih horor dari Hiruma, Hitsugaya pun nyengir menakutkan.

"Ka... Kapten?"

"...Kukukukuku...Grrrrrr... BANKAI MENGAUMLAH HYOURINMARU!"

**JEDERRRRRRRRRRR**

Entah apa tadi itu, ketika si rambut perak ngomong 'Bankai' terjadi ledakan besar, aku, Matsumoto, paman bertato, dan paman gundul kontal jauh entah kemana..

"GYAHAHAHAHA Rasakan kalian semua kukukuku" Tawa Hitsugaya sadis di tengah kobaran api. Tapi, bankainya Hitsugaya itu Es, kenapa ada api ya? Entahlah, authornya juga gak ngerti.

XXX

**BRUK**

"Adawww, sialannn! Pantat gueee~" Akibat ledakan itu aku ngejeblug untung gak masuk selokan di depanku, terasa nyeri dibagian pantat, karena aku mendarat dengan sukses menggunakan pantat indahku ini fuh~, aku mencoba berdiri sekuat tenaga "Kayaknya gue encok nih, ledakan apa itu? Kayaknya hari ini gue bakalan sial deh" Aku pun berdiri dengan tangan kananku bertumpu pada tiang listrik , dan tangan kiri mengusap-usap pantatku yang nyeri. Tapi mataku pun tertuju kepada grombolan pria yang memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan bermofit awan merah, tunggu itu kan?

"Akatsukiiiii! KYAAAAA~" Aku pun lari menghampiri mereka tanpa memperdulikan rasa nyeriku ini. Langkahku terhenti sesaat aku merasakan getaran-getaran dan suara kaki menggema, tunggu tunggu, jangan-jangan, aku pun menengok kebelakang, ternyata itu FGnya Akatsuki, mukaku mendadak horor, ngeri ngeliat mereka seperti badak kesurupan. Dan alhasil aku keinjek-injek mereka yang lari dengan sadisme, oh dan terakhir ada cheer uhukgedeuhuk dari Poseidon, yang berhasil membuat aku mejret bagaikan kelindes tronton.

Dan reader! Perlu kalian ketahui! Akaktsuki telah banting setir dari ninja menjadi seorang BOYBAND yang terkenal dan bernama SMACK. Tunggu bukan berarti namanya SMACK lantas mereka manggung saling ngebanting-bantingin satu sama lain, itu terlalu brutal dan panggung bisa jebol, tapi ini lebih agak kalem dari namanya, Yang kepanjangannya Seven Man Amat CucoK. Gimana reader? Suju? Hampir sama ratanya :3.

Oke dan perlu kalian ketahui sebelum menjadi Boyband, mereka semua selalu mangkal di TL alias tamanlawang, hmmm mungkin itu alasannya kenapa diberi nama CucoK? Entahlah :3

Karena aku gabisa liat mereka juga, akhirnya aku nyerah dan pergi, sebelum pergi, aku sempet nglirik dikit disela-sela, Sasori, Deidara, Pain dan Zetsu difoto sambil menaro jari telunjuk dibibir, pipi digembungin, dan berpose senarsis-narsisnya. Itachi de el el? Oh ya, mereka make lipstik dan lipgloss, dan satu lagi, keriput di wajah Itachi menghilang, sungguh keajaiban, bye SMACK semoga kita bertemu lagi.

Setelah sedikit lama berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai di SonSon, tanpa babibu aku langsung masuk dan mencari permen karet tanpa gulanya kesukaan Hiruma, dan dia gak suka manis? Kenapa? Dia punya penyakit diabetes. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung aku rauk semua permen karet free sugarnya tanpa sisa, buat setok 1 tahunnya dia, dan biar aku gak disuruh-suruh lagi, dan langsung menuju kasir, di kasir aku melihat laki-laki berambut oranye, dan seorang wanita berambut hitam bertubuh kecil membayar belanjaan mereka.

"Ichigo, tadi gue liat Hitsugaya, Cuma pake sempak lari-lari dikejar Matsumoto"

"Hah? Serius lo? Gue tadi juga liat! Dia lewat depan rumah gue pas gue mau keluar,, dikira tetangga gue orang gila abis maling kutang"

"Hitsugaya... Apa dia udah gak waras ya? Kebanyakan mikirin utang? Apa emang gak punya celana Cuma punya sempak?"

"Hh, entahlah Rukia"

"Ini mas semuanya 2000 yen"

"Oh makasih ya bang, ayo Rukia kita pergi"

"Iya"

Aku pura-pura tidak dengar padahal aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, ternyata mereka temennya si rambut perak. Akhirnya kini giliranku untuk membayar, aku menyerahkan semua belanjaanku yang isinya permen karet semua.

"Banyak amat neng permen karetnya? Buat siapa?" Tanya penjaga kasir tersebut, kalau kusebutkan buat siapa dia pasti langsung diem, kalau gak digituin aku bakalan digoda terus sama penjaga kasir mesum itu.

"Hiruma Youichi, setan yang selalu bawa senjata kemana-mana, ada apa?" Dan waw, muka penjaga kasir itu serasa gak bernyawa lagi, pucet pasi dan dia kicep, yes haha, ada untungnya temenan sama Hiruma.

"Se...semuanya 5000 yen"

"Oh, nih!" Langsung saja aku menyodorkan uangnya, tangan penjaga kasir mesum itu gemeteran, dan aku tidak menghiraukannya, segera juga aku keluar dari SonSon, dan kantong kereseknya, ada gambar muka Montanya disana, wah Monta udah jadi model kantong kresek ternyata.

XXX

"Sekarang! Waktunya beli kue Sus!" Aku berteriak kegirangan menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang kepadaku yang terlihat aneh.

**WHUSSS **

Aku merasa ada hembusan angin yang begitu kuat, dan ternyata aku melihat ada anak kecil mengendarai sepeda roda 3 dengan kecepatan tinggi, kok bisa ya?

"CONAN! Tunggu! Sepedanya! Nanti sepedanya rusak! Cicilannya belom lunas! Woi!" Aku pun segera menepi karena ada gadis kecil berambut jingga (kalau gak salah) dengan speed yang lumayan cepat mengejar bocah yang naik sepeda roda tiga tadi.

"Jangan halangi aku Haibara! Lu gak bisa menahan gue!" Teriak bocah yang bernama Conan tadi. Aku bengong ngeliatnya.

"Conan! Dasar bocah sableng!"

"Dasar pawang gagak mesum, akanku hajar dia Nanti! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku dan Yuna yang pergi!"

"Sudah-sudah, kalau ada apa-apa ada Ryotou kan memantau kita lewat komputernya! Sudah jangan emosi Ibuki"

"Pawang gagak awas kau!"

"Cup cup cup"

Sekarang aku melihat dua wanita yang satu tomboy, tapi manis, dan satunya lagi kayak gadis kabaret, apa dia banci ya? (-_-")

"Teru! Yang cepat bawanya bodoh!"

"Dasar! Botak saja kau Kurosaki! Gimana mau cepet gak liat ini barang-barang bawaanmu segunung begini! Lagi pula ini berat! Seengganya bantuin aku ngedorong grobak ini! Lapar! Malu! Capek! Haus! Botak botak botak saja kau Kurosaki!" Dan sekarang, aku terbelalak melihat gadis SMA mendorong grobak yang isinya kulkas, tivi, panci, oven, meja, lemari, kasur kayak orang pindahan yang ia dorong sendirian, dan laki-laki pirang di depannya, hanya cuek saja.

"Cih, aku traktir makan"

"Yang benar?" Matanya tiba-tiba berbinar "Semangat ah kalau begitu" Aku jawdrop ditempat (X_X). Oke hari ini aku ketemu orang-orang aneh entah dari mana datangnya. Akhirnya aku lanjutkan perjalananku lagi.

XXX

Dari jauh aku dapat mendengus aroma kue yang sangat manis dan menggiurkan, dan akhirnya sampai di toko kue sus Kariyaaa! Aku langsung berlari menghampiri surga dunia menurutku.

"Bang! Kuenya semua rasa 200 kotak ya!"

"Hah? Gak salah neng?"

"Engga udah cepet!" Akhirnya jiwa keganasanku pun keluar, dan langsung membuat pelayan itu sigap bungkusin kue sus 1 per satu.

"Nah light, sekali kali lu harus nyoba makanan manis" Aku menoleh ke samping kananku, aku mengerenyit, seorang laki-laki berbadan bungkuk, bermata panda, yang nyeker itu, dan juga tampan, sedang bercengkrama dengan pemuda ganteng disebelahnya, oh yang aku haranin, apa kakinya dia gak kapalan ya nyeker-nyeker begitu?

"L dengar! Lu itu detektif terhebat, pasti lu tau, kenapa gue gak mau makanan manis" Jawab pemuda itu dengan sedikit keringat dilehernya.

"Karena lu punya penyakit diabetes" Ujar cowok kece yang bernama L itu santai sambil memakan sebuah kue sus yang aku perkirakan adalah vanilla beans.

"Suuuutt jangan keras-keras image gue bisa ancur bego!" Diliat dari raut wajahnya si L ini udah kesel.

"Sialan! Tadi katanya gue pinter sekarang ngatain gue bego! Rasain nih! Makan nih kue sus!" Dengan ganasnya gatanggung-tanggung L masukin 20 buah kue sus kedalam mulut laki-laki bernama Light tadi.

"Hueggghhh! Jangan El! Gue gangatain lu pinter! Cuma hebat! Hueghhh El jangan! Gue! Gue diabetessss! Tolonggg... hueghhh!" Akhirnya Light pun tewas ditempat.

"Rasain lu! Itu akibatnya ngelawan jenius kayak gue, Kira! Lu itu Kira yang asli juga kan? Gue tau! Huh!" Dengan sadis juga L ngedupak-dupak mayat yang mati mengenaskan karena di sumpelin kue sus tersebut, dan ngeloyor pergi bawa bajay. Kasian, tampan-tampan penyakitan, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ada 2 pertanyaan dikepalaku, pertama, emang ada bajay di jepang? Kedua, apa Hiruma bisa mati juga ya kalau aku sumpelin 200 buah kue sus sekaligus? Dia kan juga punya penyakit diabetes kayak Light. Coba ah kalau dia macem-macem sama gue, fuh~ Pikiran jahat langsung meracuni otakku.

"I...Ini nona 200 kotak kue sus, se.. semuanya 2000 yen"

"Wahhhh mana sini-sini! Nih uangnya! Makasih ya bang!" Aku pun langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan perasaan amat senang. Kalau kalian bertanya gimana caranya bawa kue sus langsung 200 kotak begitu? Hanya aku, author dan Tuhanlah yang tau 0

XXX

"Huaahhh pegel! Istirahat dulu deh ditaman! Udah selesai ini belanjanya fufuh" Aku pun berjalan ke arah taman yang cukup luas tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang, setelah sampai aku langsung mencari tempat duduk yang terdapat di bawah pohon "Sejuknyaaa"

PIIPPP PIIIPP PIIIP You've Got New E-mail

Dengan segera aku mengambil HP di kantong rok ku "Oh E-Mail dari Hiruma"

To: MANAGER SIALAN

Subject: Sialan

"hoI m4n4g3R sIaL4n! U d!m4n4? b3l! P3rM3n k4r3T d! M4n4? L4m4 4m4tT cIIII, c3p3tTT pUl4n9! W bUnUh nIcH k4lo nG4k Pul4n9!"

Oke reader, pertama aku bingung tulisan apa ini? Apa Hiruma kena strok nulis begini? Apa dia lagi kejang-kejang? Oh, bacanya bikin mata gue sakit! Akhirnya aku pun membalas E-mail nya Hiruma.

To: Setan Gigi Gergaji

Title: SUMPAH GUE SAKIT MATA!

"Hiruma, demi apa pun gue langsung sakit mata baca tulisan lo yang kayak tulisan alien ini, lo lagi kenapa? Kena strok? Tulisan apa itu? Gue gak bisa baca!"

Hiruma akhirnya ngebales lagi

"m4n4g3r cI4laAn! inI tUcHh tUl!s4n 4n4k GaHoEl c3k4r4n9! tUliS4n d3n94nN tIn9kAt k3rUmIt4n t3rTiNgGi! InNi NiChH CoC0ks b4n93ds bUaT nUlIs StRaT3gY n4nTi HaNy4 0r4n92x t3rt3ntU y9 bIc4 b4c4n4!"

Aku ngebales lagi

"Sumpah gue bantai lo kalo nulis tulisan begitu lagi! Lo gak tau? Mata gue kebakaran bacanya! Gak ngerti gue! Alay lo!"

Hiruma lama balesnya, tapi akhirnya dia bales!

"Sialan lo! Gue udah cape-cape ngetiknya sampe tangan gue keriting lo gangerti-ngerti juga! Udah cepet pulang! Udah jam berapa nih! Gak balik dalam 10 menit abis lo sama gue kekeke"

Reader, aku sweetdrop bacanya Hiruma ternyata di katagorikan menjadi anak alay. Dari semua tulisan alien itu, intinya dia nyuruh aku pulang cepet.

"Tunggu! Jangan dalem-dalem! Aduh ahhhh jangan digigit kenceng-kenceng ahhh sshh ahhh sakit" Oh god suara apa itu? Masa sih sore-sore begini ada yang lagi... Aku celingukan mencari sumber seuara yang kedengeran erotis itu yang membuatku memerah, aku melihat kesekitar tidak ada siapa-siapa di taman ini hanya aku, jangan-jangan hantu? Masa hantu erotis banget?

"Ahhhhhhh!"

**GABRUKKKKK**

"Astagfirullahaladzim!" Aku pun memekik kaget ada laki-laki jatuh dari atas pohon yang cukup tinggi

"UEKIIIII!" Dan terlihat juga seorang perempuan berambut aqua dengan kacamata merahnya berlari ke arah laki-laki yang jatoh dengan pala nyungsep duluan.

"A... Ai?" Laki-laki berambut hijau tua itu menyerukan nama perempuan tadi, perempuan yang namanya Ai itu langsung membantu Ueki berdiri "Ahhhhhhh" Desahnya.

"Kau kenapa Ueki?" Oh suara erotis barusan ternyata dari laki-laki itu, lagi pula ngapain dia diatas pohonnn! Jertiku dalam hati histeris.

"Itu, tadi aku lagi diatas pohon, tidur siang, terus tiba-tiba ada tupai masuk kedalam celanaku dan menggigit selangkanganku, terus aku teriak Ahhhhhh, ahhhhh, jangan begitu sssshhh, sakit ahhh begitu, terus aku ngejeblug dari pohon pas tupai itu pergi" Perempuan yang namanya Ai itu langsung memerah karena Ueki memeragakannya dengan menjijikkan juga dengan desahan-desahan panasnya.

"Dasar Ueki BEGGOOOO" Alhasil wajah Ai yang masih memerah dengan sekuat tenaga menendang Ueki yang sukses kontal jauh kelangit! Dengan suara backsound TINGGG "Sana balik lagi lu kedunia langit! Menjijikkan sekali!" Ai pun mendengus kesal, dan pergi. Diikuti aku, aku pun juga pergi meninggalkan taman, dengan masih terngiang-ngiang, desahan erotis yang panas tadi. Oh apakah aku hentai?

XXX

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai, hari ini banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh dari awal sampai akhir, Mental gara-gara sirambut perak hingga bajuku kotor, diinjek-injek Fgnya SMACK, sampe bajuku dekil, bocah dengan sepeda roda tiga, cewek maco, desahan erotis yang sampe sekarang terngiang-ngiang dan semoga aku gak jadi hentai gara-gara tadi dan semoga saja itu tadi kejadian yang terakhir.

"Hhhh" Aku menghela nafas panjang-panjang, aku kembali melawati jembatan diamana aku ketemu Hinano tadi dan Kakao, untung udahan, syukurku dalam hati. Tapi, mungkin saja tebakan itu kejadian desahan erotis itu adalah yang terakhir ternyata salah! Aku melihat bocah dengan sepeda roda tiganya tadi melesat kencang dengan NOS di sepedanya.

"Haibara! Sampai ke papua pun, kau tak akan mendapatkanku! Hyahahaha" Seru Conan dengan OOC nya.

"Tidak! Conan! Lihat ke depan!"

"Apa, si... allll awasssss! "

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku pun menjerit hingga terdengar sampai seluruh dunia, oke gak sampai begitu.

"ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM"

**GABRUKKKKKK, BYUURRRR**

Fine! Akibat ditabrak sepeda roda tiga bocah Conan tersebut yang baru aku inget adalah detektif, alhasil aku nyebur ke kali dibawah jembatan itu, kue sus ku nganyut tak tersisa, bajuku basah semua, untung saja kalinya cetek Cuma sedengkul, dan ironisnya, aku melihat emas-emas murni hasil buangan manusia lewat di depanku dengan anggunnya, yang aku sadari ada jamban tak jauh dari sana. Dengan cepat aku langsung menuju daratan, dengan emosi yang meluap-luap tambah parah karena kue sus ku ikut nganyut, aku samperin detektif sialan tadi!

"WOY! KALO LAGI MAKE KENDARAAN LIAT-LIAT! CELENG LU YA?" Dengan tatapan lebih serem dari Hiruma, aku nyamperin detektif itu dan, mengeluarkan basoka tanpa basa-basi lagi aku arahkan ke detektif itu dan...

**TEMBLEMMMMMM**

"RASAIN LU KEKEKEKEEKE" Dengan sadis tanpa belas kasihan, aku berhasil membuat detektif itu, menuju langit ketuju.

"GYAAAA CONAN!" Akhirnya Haibara pun nyusul Conan dengan baling-baling bambu. Aku pun langsung mengamabil kresek yang isinya permen karet

Hiruma, sebelum jatoh ke kali kresek yang punya Hiruma aku lempar. Dengan perasaan amat sedih dan 5L Lemas, Lemah, Letih, Lesu, Lunglai kayak orang kurang gizi aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan kepala menunduk, kedinginan.

Setelah sampai di depan ruang klub, aku menggeser pintu ruang klub, dan terjadilah adegan diawal tadi, ternyata aku pergi selama 3 jam, dan sekarang udah jam 17:45 waktu jepang. Oke, aku hanya pasrah yang menurutku kiamat terakhir ini, berhadapan dengan Hiruma.

XXX

"Manager sialannn! Tunggu kau!" Masih dengan Hiruma yang dengan brutal nembakin dengan senapannya kesegala arah. Karena aku tidak kuat berlari lagi akhirnya aku berhenti, badanku terasa sudah sangat lelah,dan letih, aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan lariku "Kekekeke nyerah juga lo manager sialan!" Hiruma bersiap-siap menembakkan senapannya tepat kearah kepalaku. Sebelum itu terjadi aku berbalik arah. Tanpa kusadari air mataku turun, dan aku pun mulai terisak.

"O... Oi kenapa nangis? Aku belum melakukan apa-apa" Hiruma panik dan menurunkan senjatanya.

"Hi... Hiruma, maafkan aku... aku lelah, silahkan kalau kau mau membunuhku, aku pasarah, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" Air mataku tumpah ruah tak terbendung lagi. Oh, dan aku merasakan kehangatan sekarang, Hiruma memelukku dengan Erat.

"Maaf, maaf manager sialan" Ucapnya datar, Hiruma? Dia... Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dan membalas pelukan Hiruma.

"Sudahlah manager sialan! Mana kue sus mu?" Ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk, kepalaku lembut "Bajumu basah, nanti kau masuk angin, kupinjamkan blazerku nanti ya" Sambungnya.

" Hanyut, iya, terima kasih" Jawabku lirih, aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap permata emerald yang menurutku indah itu, Hiruma berbalas menatapku, ia memegang daguku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya, alhasil jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat, wajahnya sangat dekat sekarang, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, aku memejamkan wajahku, Hiruma tidak biasanya dia begini, dan...

"Allahuakbar, Allahuakbar" Kami pun membuka mata kamu.

"Hah! itu?" Tanyaku heran

"Adzan maghrib, alhamdulillah" Ucap Hiruma "Mamori, ayo kamu masuk, kamu nanti pakai blazerku saja, udah magrib nanti kamu di gondol gendoruwo aku mau shalat dulu di masjid, oh iya sekalian ambilin sarungku sama pecinya ya, oh iya al qur'an nya juga, oh sama tasbeh, sekalian mau tahlilan, nih aku nitip senapanku, aku tunggu disini" Oh Yaallah keajaiban besar, Hiruma Taubat! Alhamdulillah aku pun langsung sujud-sujud, Hiruma memberikan senapannya kepadaku, aku langsung ngoyor ke ruang klub.

Saat aku buka ruang klub... Suzuna udah make mukena, laki-laki yang lain udah pakai peci dan sarung plus baju koko, yaatuhan.

"Hei! Kalain mau apa?"

"Yaaa~ Mamo-nee! Kami mau shalat berjamaah, Mamo-nee ikut ya!" Seru Suzuna semangat

"Iya! Tunggu ya aku mau bawakan Hiruma perlengkapan shalatnya, tunggu aku ya!" Aku cepat-cepat mengambil keperluan Hiruma, tak lupa aku membawa blazer Hiruma yang agak kebesaran buatku dan berbau mint hehe, aku langsung berlari keluar menuju Hiruma.

"Yaa~ Sepertinya mereka udah baikkan!" Seru Suzuna lagi

"Hiruma ini!" Ucapku seraya menyerahkan keperluanya dia tadi

"Hn" Hiruma pun langsung pergi dan sempat berbisik jahil ditelingaku

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi nanti manager sialan kekeke" Jelas saja aku merah padam dan terdiam kaku, Hiruma hanya terkekeh geli dan langsung ngyoro pergi keluar. Huahhh, aku rasa hari ini memang aneh sekali sekaligus, kejadian yang manis hehe...

**THE END**

A/N: Haduhhh sampai 16 lembar begini hh~ Mina-san maaf ya semuanya emang OOC, maaf juga kalau garing,fic ini tanpa sengaja aku buat (maksudnya?) Hahaha, mina-san aku gak minta apa-apa dari kalian, aku hanya berharap semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini, maaf kalau jelek, dan maafkan kalau ada typo dan kata-kata yang salah yang tidak berkenan dihati para readers, dan juga chara-chara dari anime lain yang aku buat OOC maaf kalau kalian gak suka, aku minta maaf banget. Tapi aku suka semua chara diatas ko hehe, tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan mereka, huaah pokoknya maaf kalau keterlaluan *nunduk-nunduk*, dan salam 21 readers! God Bless You All *wink*


End file.
